


cold

by frontally (orphan_account)



Series: Jaime the Jerk and Brienne the Beauty [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/frontally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excruciatingly short, but it begged to be written. As usual, comes with art! http://tmblr.co/ZUqohukLihfQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold

“It’s not that cold,” she tries to hold back her smile but only succeeds in twisting her mouth into a half grimace as she looks at him.

“Yes,” he sniffs, “it is.” He reclaims the part of his scarf that she had been rubbing her fingers over, and she’s glad to see that at least he’s not wearing gloves-  _that_ would be embarrassing. He wraps his arms tighter around himself and blows his cheeks out, the pink splotches on his cheeks expanding until Brienne realized belatedly that he’s  _blushing_. She’s made Jaime Lannister blush, and suddenly her cheeks are flushing too and oh, what a pair of fools they must look.

He looks sideways at her and clears his throat, “it’s just that, well, I’ve never really spent any real time in cold places. We always traveled to a warmer climate when it got cold,” he shrugs. 

“Oh, that must have been.. nice,” Brienne says, trying not to show how foreign that sounds. Jaime shrugs again, clearly uncomfortable with where the conversation has gone and Brienne wants nothing more than to reach out and stroke the creases from his forehead.

Instead, she reaches up and tugs on his sleeve until he drops his arm and tangles their fingers together. She feels as though her cheeks have gone impossibly redder, but when the pressure of his hand increases on hers and squeezes for a second she can’t help but look up to meet his eyes and return the smile she is presented with. 


End file.
